a thin line between love and hate
by Tommylover
Summary: Seto is madly in love with Joey, but is Joey feeling the same way. read to find out. Review please


I don't own yugioh, joey nor seto but I do own Kazuki and the poem.

_Joey's thoughts_

Seto's thoughts 

Joey was walking home. He wasn't really paying attention where he was going. No, he was thinking about the fight he got into with Kaiba.

_Flashback_

Hey mutt!!

Crap here we go again. Sigh what do you want this time Kaiba!! 

_**You **_Seto thought but instead answered "I didn't know dogs were allowed at school mutt. I was actually wondering where your master was. Although it would be stupid to think that anyone would want such a lowlife mutt as yourself" Kaiba smirked as he saw Joey's reaction. He just loved to torment the little Puppy. _**Hold it!! Puppy?! Since when have I started to call the mutt Puppy!! Now I know I'm insane.**_

That hurt! I can't believe he just said that. It's enough that my father calls me that but Seto? Hold it Seto, great now I'm already at first name base. "shut up moneybags!! You think you're so much better than me? Fine, you can have my life for all I care!! You've got everything. You've got money, Mokuba and a good running company. But do you know what you don't have Kaiba? A heart. Sure you may have Mokuba but I have always wondered, how do you raise Mokuba to be such a great kid if you don't have a heart. I guess I was stupid to think that you once had a heart Kaiba.

**That was just too low. How the hell am I supposed to object to that. **Before Seto had a chance to answer he saw Joey running away.

_End flashback_

When joey got home he saw an enveloppe with his name on it. better hide it before dad gets a hold of it. Dad, I'm home!! The appartment smelled of beer and cigares. Joey hated the scent. I guess dad's drunk again.

Kazuki POV

Finally, it took that brat long enough. "where the hell were ya? I told you to be home by six! You're two hours past your curfuw." Kids these days think they can do anything they like.

Normal POV

"Sorry d..dad. I got held up in school." _It was kind of true wasn't it? _Suddenly I felt 2 big hands grab me.

"D..dad l..let m..m..me go!!" Joey tried to get loose but he just didn't manage it. Next thing he knows he gets the breath knocked out of him. Punches started to rain down on him. _Why does it always have to be me. _It was the last thought of joey before he drifted into oblivion.

When Joey woke up it was already morning. It would seem his 'father' had dragged him back up to his room. Joey carefully got up and started the long walk to his bathroom to check the damage. For once it wasn't that bad. At least his dad had the decency not to hit him in his face. That way he didn't have to cover up any bruises on his face. As for the bruises on his back. Well he would just have to be very carefull not to bump into something. Suddenly Joey remembered the letter he found. _I hope dad didn't find it last night. Otherwise I'd never know who'd had written this letter. _Joey opened the envellop. Inside of it he foud poem.

Release me

If you're all alone

And you feel like you can't breath

Just take a look at me

I may not be very warm inside my heart

I may not seem like someone who cares

It may seem like I hate you

But I really don't

You make the day go by

I know you won't lie

I know that you care

Even if all that you do is glare

You want me to get mad at you

You want me to leave you alone

You want me to make a rock of my heart

But the problem remains

My heart was already a rock

It wasn't beating for anyone

It was waiting to be released from its bonds

It was waiting to be with someone who cared

But I know before long

That someone is going to be there

I know that that someone is going to be you

I already know that fact

But deep inside my heart I know you do to

Your secret admirer

Oh just great why does everything has to be complicate. Why do people always have to be so damn secretive.why don't they just write their name on it.

_See you guys next time. I don't know when I'm going to update next since I have my finals coming up. Well gotta go. See you guys later. REVIEW!! And be honest!! _


End file.
